endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/F/A-44 Ghost
After the success of the U-17 Nimrod in WW3, HASF decided to pursue UCAV technology, replacing all the requirement for entry-level light fighters in the process. About the size of an F-35 Lightning II. HASF operated 4300 Ghosts by 2054. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The F/A-44 Ghost is designed to act as a relatively expendable light utility fighter. Capacity No room even for a pilot. Sensors The F/A-44 Ghost is equipped with a multiband (X and L) Texas Instruments AESA in its nose. It is also equipped with ground-attack-use FLIR. Anti-Surface Weaponry AGM-2 Striker(7) The AGM-2 Striker is an air-to-ground weapon. It packs a GPS, Inertial guidance, Terminal IR guidance, all with an ECCM suite. It delivers a 100lb tandem shape charge warhead via a rocket-boosted ramjet, allowing it to hit Mach 4 while it streaks from 100km away. Last but not least, it has a Hardened steel cap that allows it to survive shots from just about any hardkill ECM. Up to seven can be carried by the Ghost in its main weapons bay. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry M61-A Super Vulcan (1) The Super Vulcan is a 20mm Gatling on steroids. Even though it does not have the super-small storage profile of the AOS-20A, the M61-A has improved gun barrels, improved air-cooling technology, a faster rotation motor, and single-crystal ferric-tungsten parts, the M61-A can fire 20mm Sabot-Incendiary rounds at a blistering 10,000 rpm. Which means it can blow through 200 rounds of ammo in a little more than one second. AAM-1 Hornet (6) The Hornet is a very accurate specific-IR band-seeking missile that is used by aircraft to engage other aircraft or even other missiles. It is a small 127mm-diameter missile that packs a 2lb shape-charge able to rip through 500mm of RHA, which makes it very effective against both heavily armored aircraft and thick-skinned missiles. Maximum range is 20 kilometers. The F/A-44 carries six in two separate three-missile pop-out pods. AAM-3 Reaper (7) It's named the Reaper for a reason. The AAM-3 is the deadliest air-to-air missile in the world. Packing a STAR-48-boosted SCRamjet motor, it carries just its own guidance system (consisting of an ECCM-assisted GPS and terminal guidance Radar) and a thick tungsten kill-cap to slice effortlessly through any airborne target. It can reach speeds of Mach 20(14000mph, 6200 meters per second) as it strikes an aircraft 300 kilometers away. The Ghost can carry seven at a time. Anti-Submarine Weaponry AALT-54 Piranha (11) To counter underwater threats, the F/A-44 can carry up to eleven AALT-54 Piranhas. The Advanced Air-Launched Torpedo-52 has a full-length hardened-steel case, SONAR and MAD guidance, and a 10lb Shape Charge to crack open a submarine's pressure hull. The torpedo propels itself through the water via two shrouded counter-rotating propellers, powered by supercapitators. The torpedo can strike a target 2.5 kilometers away at a speed of 75 knots. However, the F/A-44 does not have its own way of detecting underwater devices, so it can only fire on targets already spotted. Upgrades Weaponry AAM-1-RH The AAM-1-RH is a Hornet equipped with a radar-seeker, terminal IR guidance, and a 2lb TTE warhead. This allow the F/A-44 to launch these small missile against enemy radars on the ground, up to 30 kilometers away. Gives the Ghost a basic SAM deterrent. Protection Passive The F/A-44, in order to cut down on costs, is only equipped with an Aluminum skin. It does have fire-suppressant plumbing throughout the aircraft, however. It is also shaped to reduce its RCS from all angles- the elimination of the aircraft's vertical stabilizers makes its RCS equivalent to the legendary F-22C Super Raptor of WW3. Active The F/A-44 packs a full open encryption datalink to its operator, making it very, very hard to hack. It also has a multiband Radar jammer, which negates the vast majority of X- and L- band radar radiation headed its way. This provides it with the capability to counter radar detection. Locomotion The F/A-44 is powered by a single Pratt-and Whitney FW-306-HF-100 variable-bypass Hydrogen-powered turbofan. It can vary its engine bypass flow from 40% at subsonic speeds to just 5% at supersonic speeds, making it very efficient at any operating speed. It can provide 60,000lb of thrust when at maximum output, which includes the use of afterburners. This allows it to scream through the air at Mach 2, or supercruise at Mach 1.2 for 800 kilometers. Category:Blog posts